caretaker
by SVTFOEfanatic
Summary: Complete
1. The fight

It was just an ordinary morning for Star and Marco. Get up, get ready and walk to school. After the were ready they left on their walk to school. But they hadn't counted on Ludo and his minions to show up. A portal opened up in front of them and all of Ludo's minions and his self came out of it. "GET THAT WAND!" Ludo shouted at his minions as they ran towards Star and Marco and attacked. "Narwhal blast! Narwhal blast!" Star was blasting monsters as they jumped in her sight. Marco got in karate stance and taunted the monsters to attack. Marco chopped the first few monster and kicked another. as monsters were falling man arm came from behind Star and grabbed her tightly causing Star to shriek in pain. Marco jumped to her aid and kicked man arm in the face making him release his grip from Star. as Star fell to the ground tears came to her eyes as she held her arm. "Marco i think my arm is broken!" "Can this wait until after ludo leaves?" "but Marco, my arm REALLY hurts bad!" as Star started to swell up with tears Marco shouted. "TIMEOUT!" Ludo looked at him, then at his monsters, then back at Marco again. "Ok but hurry it up, we don't have all day." Marco looked down at his hurt friend. "Give me your wand and go wait for me at home ill see you there." "but Marco i cant jus..." Star was interrupted by Marco putting his finger over her mouth. "Don't worry about me, you're hurt and I need you to stay safe." Star gave Marco a warm smile and ran home as quickly as she could. Marco held up the wand and was blasting monsters left and right. after Marco had defeated all of Ludo's monsters they retreated into the portal. "I'll get that wand, just you see!" then the portal closed closed and Marco ran home to go aid Star. once Marco arrived at his house he ran up to Star's room and bust open the door. Star was on her bed crying softly because her arm really hurt. "Marco you're ok!" "Yeah Star i'm fine. How's your arm?" "It still hurts really bad. can you help?" "Yeah, I know a know a hospital close by we can go to. you'll be put in a cast like when i broke my hand." Marco helped Star out of her bed and they were on their way.

As the two arrived at the hospital they went up to the desk and asked for assistance for Star's broken arm. They were told to fill out a form and to wait in the waiting room until the doctor was ready. As Marco filled out the form and handed in the paper Star asked Marco a question. "Is it gonna hurt?" "Of course not Star, it will feel alot better. trust me." Star just smiled and sat down. Marco sat right next to her."Let me see your arm." As Marco looked over at Star's arm he saw it was bruised and swollen badly. Star's eyes began to water while she was holding up her arm and Marco noticed it was hurting her. "I'll be right back, you need some ice for your arm." Star just nodded and Marco was off. while Marco was gone Star was left to her thoughts. " _i think i'm starting to like like Marco. he's really sweet, kind and knows how to take care of me. I wonder if he likes me too..."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Marco turning the corner with a bag of ice. Marco sat down next to Star and slowly held the ice on her arm to reduce the swelling and numb the pain. "It should feel a little better soon Star. just hang in their until the doctor calls us up ok?" "ok, thank you Marco, thanks for helping me with my arm and for fighting off the monsters by yourself." " ahh, it was nothing Star... anytime." While the two waited the doctor finally came to get Star and Marco and took them to a screening room to do x-rays on Stars arm.

After the x-rays were through the doctor escorted them into a room while the other doctors reviewed the x-rays to see if Stars arm was broken and how bad it was. Star was worried that her arm was so bad the doctors couldn't fix it. Marco comforted Star and gave her a hug, avoiding hurting her arm. Star just smiled and hugged back. the two broke the hug and the doctor walked in. "Star, i'm afraid to tell you your arm is broken so we need to give you some pain medicine to make the pain go away and reduce the swelling. and we'll need to put a cast on your arm for 6 weeks. i'll be back with the medicine and a nurse will be by here to ask what kind and what color cast you want." "Ok" Star said worried that her arm would never heal. a nurse came in and asked star what color cast she wanted and she said "pink." the nurse gave star a pink cast. after the nurse left the doctor came in with the medicine to make stars arm feel better. "In about 20 minutes your arm should feel alot better. and this is for the rest of the time you are in your cast." the doctor handed Marco Stars medicine and he said they could leave when they were ready.

after Star and Marco left they went to school for the last 3 hours they had left. after the few hours of school were over Star and Marco were headed home. on the walk home Star asked Marco a portal opened and Ludo's monsters came out again. both Marco and Star yelled, "NOT NOW!" and Star blasted back into the portal before they could jump out, making Ludo drop his pair of dimensional scissors on earth. Marco walked over and picked up the scissors. "Looks like we wont be sing him for a while." Star responded excitingly "Awesome, now we can relax for a while and I can rest my arm." Marco shot back over at Star and asked, "Do you need anymore of that medicine? Does your arm still hurt? Are you ok?" Marco was concerned about Star and wanted her to feel better. "Yeah im fine Marco but i could use some more of that medicine. Marco poured the liquid from the bottle in a little cup that came with it and gave it to star. "Here you go star. this will make you feel better." Star handed back the little cup. "Thanks Marco. you really helped me out alot." "anytime Star... anytime."

As the two arrived home Mr. and Ms. Diaz saw that Star had a cast on her arm and rushed over to her. "OH MY GOSH, What happened Star." Star looked over nervously and said, "Marco and I was attacked by Ludo and his goons. They grabbed me and squeezed me breaking my arm. then Marco saved me and took me to the hospital, after that we made it to school for the last few hours." Marco's Mom and Dad looked at both of them, then at Marco and hugged him, thanking him for saving star. after they hugged Marco they hugged Star because they felt bad for her. After the hugs were over Star and Marco went upstairs to their rooms and skipped dinner. After the day they had they just lied down on their beds and went to sleep

 **(Had to change the original chapter for reasons... reasons that effect the story for later on.)**


	2. The game

**HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER... HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

Marco woke up and walked downstairs only to see Star making breakfast. She seemed to be struggling because her arm was broke. so Marco walked over to help her and helped her make pancakes. "Thanks for helping Marco, I was planning on surprising you with breakfast since it was Saturday but that didn't turn out so well?" "You shouldn't have tried to since your arm was broken. You really need to be more careful." "How about tomorrow YOU make breakfast while I watch." "Sounds like a plan." While the two ate breakfast they decided to go watch a movie. While flipping through channels they came across a movie called "The Incredibles. in the middle of the movie, Dash, Violet and Elastigirl were trapped on an island. Star fantasized about being trapped on and island with Marco. She thought about what they would do to eat, what kind of house they could build. it was obvious Star was falling for Marco but Marco wasn't sure about his feelings for star. He had a crush on Jackie Lynn Thomas ever since he was in grade school. But Star was still supportive and even texted Jackie this morning on Marcos phone saying "hey Jackie, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date this Sunday?" But lucky for Star he hadn't noticed yet so if she says yes than he would most likely be happy. The movie later ended and Marco fell asleep while Star was lying her head in his lap. she got up to change the channel but when she did Marco woke up. "What do you want to do today Star?" "Well... maybe we can play an earth sport or some kind activity today." "But what about your arm?" "Oh yeah, that reminds me... I need to take my medicine." Star dashed upstairs into her room to take her medicine. After Star ran upstairs Marco got a text. it was from Jackie. Marco opened the text and it said "Yes, i'd love too." Marco didnt know what she was talking about until he looked at what was sent from his phone. Star came rushing back downstairs and Marco stared at her angrily. "Star, why did you text Jackie and ask her out..." Star could sense that Marco was a little mad at her. "Well I kinda thought since you liked her that you wanted to go on a date but was too scared to ask... I was going to tell her I sent the text if she said no." Marco's anger turned into a more festive attitude. "Well thanks Star, she said yes." Star was jealous, but she forced a smile."That's great, when is it." "I have to ask. Oh man, this is gonna be great." Star's smile dropped. "Yeah... great." "Star, are you ok?" "Yeah, i'm fine Marco." Marco knew Star too well to know there something was bothering her. "Star, I know something is upsetting you... just tell me" Star forced a smile and tried as hard as she possibly could to make it seem as if nothing were wrong. "Really Marco, i'm fine." Marco then changed the subject. "So what kind of sport did you want to play?" Star then remembered her question from earlier. "Maybe we could try soccer." "Ok, let me go get the soccer equipment out of the garage." "Oooh, I wanna help."

Star and Marco began setting up the soccer goals so they could play. after they were lined up Marco put the ball on the ground and began to explain how to play soccer. "Ok Star, in soccer you don't use your hands, you kick the ball. The point is to try to kick the ball into the other teams goal to get a point. The more points you have the better chance you have at winning. The team that has the most points at the end of the game wins... Got it?" "Got it!" Marco rolled the ball over to the middle of the yard. "Ok i'm ready when you are." Star began to run at the ball and kicked it as hard as she could and scored a goal. "Wow, i'm pretty good at kicking." "Yeah, that was a good kick." Marco put the ball back in the middle of the yard and Star ran at the ball again and kicked it, but Marco blocked it with his chest. "Watch this Star." Marco kicked the ball into the air, he did a front flip but at the same time he kicked the ball and scored a goal. "Wow Marco, how long did it take you to practice that?" "Actually to be honest, that's the first time i tried to do that." "That was still amazing." as their game went on it was tied 4-4 so Marco said "Next point wins." So not wanting Star to be upset he let Star score the next point. "YAAAY, I won. I won. I won." Marco knew Star would be happy she won so he chanted with her. "You won, You won..." Both exhausted, they went inside to get a drink so they wouldn't be so dehydrated.

The two decided to go sit down on the couch and Star began to lie down on his lap. Marco rubbing her long, soft, blonde hair. Star turned on the tv and they started to watch some tv. "Star, could you tell Jackie that you sent the text?" Star looked up at him. "Sure, but why?" "I don't really want to go on the date, I can't explain why but I don't." So Star texted Jackie and they went back to watching tv. few episodes later, they saw that the clock said 7:30 so Marco's parents will be home any minute.

Not long after, Mr. and walked through the door to see Star asleep on Marcos lap while Marco was still watching tv. Ms. Diaz woke up Star and made dinner, after than Star and Marco went to bed.

 **(original chapter changed for reasons that effect the story later)**


	3. The sleep

Star plopped out of bed and looked at her clock. "8:34 am, maybe Marco is awake." Star walked downstairs to see Marco had made breakfast. "Wow Marco, this looks and smells amazing!" Marco looked over at Star who was rubbing her eyes from just waking up "Told ya i'd make breakfast so i did. Hope you like bacon and eggs." Star smiled at him as she sat down and began eating the breakfast Marco had prepared. "This is great Marco, thank you!" Marco began to smile, he was proud of himself. "De nada princessa." It took Star a minute but she realized that Marco said " _you're welcome princess."_ Marco turned off the stove and made his plate. He sat down next to Star and ate his breakfast. "Did you sleep well Star?" "Yes." the two finished their breakfast and Star was poking at her cast. She started to go rinse off her plate but almost got her cast wet. "Be careful Star, if you get your cast wet it will fall apart." After finishing their breakfast the two went to sit on the couch and started to watch tv. "So, what do you want to do today Star?" "Nothing, it's lazy Sunday" Marco just tilted his head towards Star then back at the tv "Ok then, lazy Sunday it is."

So as their lazy Sunday started, they heard a knock on their door. Ludo was on the other side as they swung the door open. "Miss me?" Ludo snatched the wand that was in Star's hand and pointed it at her. "SLEEPY PRINCESS GAS!" Ludo cased a spell to make Star fall asleep. Star's eyes closed as she fell to the floor, luckily Marco caught her as she fell. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Marco screamed at Ludo concerned for his friend. "Oh she just going to sleep until i use a reverse spell." As soon as Ludo was finished talking Marco grabbed back Star's wand and kicked ludo, knocking him and a few of his monsters into the portal. The rest of his monsters followed in fear of what Marco would do to them since he knew karate and had the power of Star's wand. "Oh no, Star." Marco was upset that Star was stuck in a deep sleep, and since he didn't know how to use the wand he couldn't bring her back.

 **(sorry for the short chapter, i have alot to do with preparing for finals and what not. but i promise next chapter will be pretty long)**


	4. The complication

A day went by and Marco hadn't brought Star back. He was reading through Star's instruction book that came with the wand but there wasn't a spell to bring her back, So Marco tried to make the spell himself. But before he used it on Star he needed to practice on something first, so he grabbed a piece of paper and pointed the wand at it. "PRINCESS AWAKEN!" The piece of paper burned to ash after the spell hit it. "This is going to take longer than I thought." Marco tried for hours but still couldn't find a spell to awaken Star, so he decided to go have a "talk" with Ludo. He ran upstairs in Star's room where she kept her dimensional scissors and ran back downstairs. "I'll be back soon Star, I promise." Then Marco cut a hole in the universe and went to see Ludo.

 **in Ludo's castle**

* * *

Ludo was sitting on his throne, proud of himself for what he did to Star. "Now that Star is out of the way, I finally have a chance to take that wand!" All of his monsters began to cheer. "And we need a plan to do it! So, anyone have any suggestions?" SpikeBalls raised his arm. "I have an idea." Ludo turned to SpikeBalls. "What is it?" "Well, what if we just ambush Marco all together and take the wand while he's down?" Ludo smirked. "That's not a bad plan, but just in case it doesn't work, anyone have a plan b?"

 **back with Marco**

* * *

Marco was in Ludo's castle listening to their evil plots to get the wand, so Marco waited for the perfect time to grab Ludo and take him without his monsters knowing. So he waited for what seemed like an hour and had the perfect chance. So without hesitation he grabbed Ludo and took him to earth. After he got into his home he set down ludo and pointed the wand at him. "Tell me how to change Star back!" Ludo just smiled "You think i', just going to tell you how to change her back?" "Well, actually, yes." Ludo began laughing at Marco "Well I will, for a price." "I'm not giving you the wand if that's where this is heading!" "No no no. I want, your game thingy." "My PlayStation?" "Yes, your gaming doohickey." Marco looked surprised, he didn't expect Ludo to want his games. "Follow me, you can have it." Marco went upstairs in his room and Ludo followed. Marco handed Ludo his games. "Ok, you have it. So tell me how to bring Star back." Ludo opened a portal, but before he went through it he said, "Star needs a kiss from someone she loved and loved her." Ludo stepped in the portal and it closed behind him. "So, loves kiss huh?" Marco started to think, "Who did Star like, ooh, Oskar!" Marco ran downstairs and shot out the door.

After a long walk Marco finally arrived at Oskar's house. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a while, there was no answer. So Marco decided to walk home, but after he began walking he saw Oskar down the street. He ran up to him to ask him for help. "Oskar, I need you to help me, star is stuck in a never ending sleep but I think you can fix that!" Oskar didn't know what was going on but he responded "Ok." and they were off.

Marco and Oskar walked through the front door to see that Star was asleep on the couch. "She's been like that since yesterday. Ludo blasted her with a sleep spell but he told me someone she loved and loved her had to kiss her to make her wake up. So I was pretty sure she liked you so that's why you're here." So you want me to just like, kiss her?" "Yes!" Oskar walked over to Star. He leaned down and gave Star a kiss, then shot back up. "It feels weird to kiss someone who's unconscious." They looked down at Star, but nothing happened. "I guess i'm not your guy." So Oskar left and Marco didn't know what to do at that point. He wanted Star back, he missed her. He missed that way she giggled when he told her a joke, the way she always smiled, all the time they spent together. So Marco decided he needed help from a girl. It was time to ask Jackie for help.

Marco got on his phone and texted Jackie, "Jackie, i need your help asap. come over when you can." After a few minutes she texted back, "I can't help you until tomorrow, sorry." So Marco just had to wait. He looked over at Star. She looked uncomfortable sleeping like that on the couch, so Marco decided to take her upstairs and lay her down on he bed. He walked over to her a picked her up gently, carried her upstairs, and put her on her bed. He layed her head softly on her pillow and pulled her blanket over top of her. "Sorry I let this happen Star, it should be me and not you. I deserve this, not you." Marco began crying. "I'M SORRY!

 **(so there's chapter 4, Marco is so blissfully ignorant isn't he. he has no idea Star likes him and he doesn't know he likes Star either. Don't forget ton leave a review... see you all in the next chapter.)**


	5. The awakening

It was 6:00 am and Marco didn't sleep. He hasn't slept since Star was stuck in a forever sleep. All he could do was think about the times they had together fighting monsters, watching tv, playing soccer. Marco wanted her back, bad. He's never felt so empty since she came to earth. She was all of the excitement he dreamt of. before Star came to earth his life was boring, and lacked any sort of danger since he was the "Safe Kid". But when Star arrived on earth, he knew he found his best friend for life. A few hours went by and Marco got a text from Jackie saying " _Marco, on my way. see you soon."_ so he responded _"Ok."_ Marco went downstairs and paced back and forth waiting for Jackie to knock. He did that for a few mintues before Jackie walked in. "What did you need Marco?" he motioned her upstairs. "Come and take a look." He opened the door to Star's room where she was sleeping. "You're telling me you made me come to your house to watch Star sleep?" "No, ludo put a spell on her and she can't wake up until someone she loved and loved her kissed her." Jackie began to comprehend the situation. "Ohhh, so you need me to find out who she liked. Didn't she like Oskar?" Marco nodded his head. "No, I already had him over here to try but it didn't work." So then Marco and Jackie began thinking of who Star would be in love with, but Jackie knew once she thought about who Star was always around. "Marco, I think I know who she loved!" Marco grabbed her and shook her violently "WHO!" Jackie started to laugh. "You really don't know?" Marco got confused. "What do you mean?" "Well who has she spent the most time with? Who has a guy she can tell everything too?" Marco got even more confused. "Who?" Jackie started laughing harder. "You, you idiot." Marco's eyes just widened. All he thought was, Does Star really like me as more than friends? "Are you sure Jackie?' Jackie pushed him closer to star. "Yes dummy, kiss her and wake her up already." Marco slowly walked up to Star and turned back to Jackie, who was motioning him to kiss her, then back at Star. He leaned down and gave Star a kiss, but after their lips touched, Star's body began to glow, lighting up the room. Marco ended the kiss and Star was floating growing even brighter. Jackie looked over at Marco. "Told ya Marco!" Star stopped glowing and was laying on her bed. Her eyes fluttered Marco and Jackie ran over to Star and pounced on her with hugs. Marco shouted "finally, you're awake Star!" "Um, good morning Marco?" "Star, do you not remember?" "Remember what?" Marco and Jackie looked over at each other, "You tell her Marco."

Marco explained to Star that Ludo cast a spell on her to sleep forever but only a kiss from someone she loved would wake her up. He told her she's been asleep for a few days but told her that he kissed her and then she woke up "I had no idea you had those feeling for me Star." Star just blushed. "I've liked you for a while but didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid you wouldn't like me back and hate me." Jackie cut in, "Well i'm gonna go, you guys got some catching up to do. Bye." Marco and star waved Jackie bye. "I would never hate you Star, don't ever think that." "Sorry Marco, I guess I should have told you earlier and saved alot of trouble you had to go through." Star's sweet lips began to frown. Marco just held her shoulder. "It's ok Star, I kinda know why you were afraid to tell me." "You do?" "Yes, you didn't want to lose me. I had the same fear with Jackie." Star and Marco were both blushing a light pink color. "Well star, you need a shower." star just raised her cast. "What about this?" "I have a solution to that" Marco grabbed Star's arm and dragged her downstairs into the kitchen. Marco grabbed a few bags and a towel off the counter and told star to sit down. He wrapped the towel around her cast and put the bags around her hand, making sure it was tied tight but not tight enough to hurt her. :There you go Star, just don't keep it in the water too long or take it off and you'll be fine. Star smiled. "Thanks Marco. Now if you will excuse me, i have a shower to take. And with that, she was off.

About 30 minutes later Star came out of the bathroom and went into her room to get dressed. She put on a yellow dress with yellow leggings and curled her hair. After she was done she went downstairs where Marco was, sitting on the couch watching tv. Marco took a glance at Star and his jaw dropped instantly. "What, is there something on my dress? Is it dirty?" Star thought there was a problem. "Star, you look amazing!" Star's cheeks began to redden. "I don't look that good, do I?" Marco shook his head. "You look awesome!" Star got even more red. She liked hearing the boy she loved telling her how amazing and awesome she looked. "I'm kinda hungry Marco. Could you make some breakfast?" Marco shot up and said "Eggs or pancakes?" Star asked for pancakes so Marco cooked her a plate of pancakes. "here you go princess, your royal breakfast." Star giggled. "Why thank you royal chef, no further assistance will be needed." So Marco went and sat on the couch. "When you finished you should come and watch some tv with me." "Ok, Marco. Thanks for breakfast." Star ate her pancakes and sat on the couch next to Marco.

Marco scooted closer to Star. "Star, earlier I found out you liked me more than friends." Star got a little embarrassed. "Y-yes, I like you more than friends Marco." Marco started to blush "Well, I like you more than friends too. And i was thinking, maybe we can be... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Marco grew a darker shade. Star did too. "Yes Marco, I'd love that." So the two got as close as they could together and started holding hands. That day couldn't be any better for Star or Marco.

 **(reviews of what i should do next is appreciated. see you in the next chapter)**


	6. The attack

**(sorry for the long wait for an update... i've had to deal with alot seeing that i have to study for finals and move. anyways hope you like it!) P.S i'm gonna start doing POV's, if it turns out good i'll do it more if not i'll quit**

 _Star's POV:_

I woke up today to see there was a horrible thunder storm. (The day is Monday) I got out of bed and got ready for school. After I was done I walked downstairs to see Marco plopped on the couch half asleep so I sat down next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Marcooo." I said softly. His eyes opened and he turned to face me. "Good morning Star." "Good morning Marco." He asked what time it was and I said 8:30. School didn't start until 9:00 so we had to get walking. So Marco and I went to the closet to grab a couple of umbrellas.

 _Marco's POV:_

We could only find one umbrella so we had to share it. I opened the door for Star and opened the umbrella. We walked close to each other while on the way to school. We held hands the whole walk. Once we got to school Jackie walked up to me and Star and said, "I knew you two would start dating sooner or later. You seem perfect for each other. Anyways you two have fun, I'll catch ya later." And with that Jackie had left.

 **(A/N: idk about the POV thing... let me know in the reviews if i should do it or not... anyways the rest of the chapter will be third person, enjoy)**

The two walked into their classrooms together and sat in their usual seats next to each other. After a few minutes went by a portal opened and a giant red creature came out of it. Star caught a quick glance inside the portal to see that it didn't come from Ludo's castle. The monster charged at a group of students but before it got there Marco had kicked it in the face. It fell over and gave Marco the death stare. A stare you usually get from your mother when you disobey her. It got up and charged at Marco, but he jumped just out of reach. Star raised her wand but before she could use a spell Marco took her wand. "Star, I got this. Please stay out of the way and don't get hurt." "But Marco, I wanna help too!" "Not until you get out of your cast." Star knew she wasn't talking Marco out of his decision anytime soon so she just sighed and walked out of harms way.

Marco pointed the wand at the monster, "TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE!" A huge wave full of electricity ambushed the big, red, creature but it didn't even phase him. It emerged from the tidal wave and attacked Marco, knocking him down. The monster jumped in the air and was about to ;and directly on Marco but he rolled out of the way. Star ran in and back handed the monster with her cast and knocked the monster unconscious. "Sorry Marco, I just REALLY wanted to help." Star helped Marco up from the ground. "Star, I told you not to... But thanks." Marco grabbed Star and pulled her in for a hug. All of the students cheered and picked up Star and Marco. They ran outside still cheering and set the two down. The crowd dispersed and went home, since the school was wrecked. So the two decided to do the same. "Here's your wand back Star." "Thanks. And I don't want to walk in the rain so i'm just gonna use my scissors." Star opened a portal home and the two jumped in it.

Marco turned on the tv and handed Star the remote. "Pick whatever you want, i'm making breakfast. What do you want to eat?" Star just grabbed Marco and pulled him in for a kiss. Marco at first was surprised, but then he returned it. Star pushed Marco on the couch . The kiss lasted a good minute before they broke apart. "I'd love to have some of your super awesome nachos."..."Nachos it is then." Star got off of Marco and walked in the kitchen with him. "I wanna help too."..."Ok then, grab the cheese out of fridge for me please?" Star walked to the fridge and grabbed the cheese and handed it to Marco. Marco put the cheese in a small pan and melted it on the stove. Star handed Marco a bag of tortilla chips and he put them on a plate. Marco then put some spices in the cheese to make his "secret" recipe. after the cheese was all melted he poured it over the chips and heated it in the microwave. Star sat on the couch and watched tv.

After the nachos were heated Marco took it out and sat next to Star. "here you go Star, Marco's super delicious nachos are here." Star grabbed a chip off the plate and ate it. "These are great Marco."..."Not as great as you." Star turned a light pink shade. "Oh quit it you." Marco scooted closer to Star and leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by her finger. "Nuh uh Marco, I do the kisses." Star leaned in and kissed Marco. "Now, since we have the day off, what do you want to do Marco?" Marco grabbed Stars hand. "Anything as long as i'm with you." Star grabbed the remote and lied on Marco's lap. "Lets just watch tv." Marco Started rubbing through Stars hair. "Sounds good."

 **(That's all for this chapter. reviews are much appreciated. i'll see you next chapter.)**


	7. The dance (part 1)

_I got up in the middle of the night because i kept hearing loud banging. I went downstairs and saw Marco boarding up the windows and doors. "Why are you doing this at this time?" Marco walked over to me and cupped his hand over my mouth. "Shhh, They'll hear you." I looked at him with the most confused look. "Who will hear me?" Marco did it again. "The zombies you made by accident. Don't you remember?" I shook my head no. "Well use a spell to board all the windows so it won't be as loud please. I rose my wand. "Barrier defense shockwave!" Every opening was now boarded good enough to last. "So, about this whole zombie thing, are you sure I made the spell?" Marco grabbed me by my shoulders. "Yes Star, you turned my parents into zombies and they infected the whole neighborhood. The zombies just kept spreading and spreading."_

 _Marco started to cry. "You did this Star, this is all on you!" Marco stormed upstairs and charged into his room and threw himself on his bed. I went up there to comfort him but when I got to his room he threw a pillow at me. I tried to think of a way to fix it so i broke the barrier on the door and walked outside. I pointed my wand at one of the zombies, "HUMAN CHANGE BLAST!" The zombie turned human for a brief second but turned back into a zombie, but even bigger. It went to all the other ones and bit them, turning them bigger. soon almost every zombie was huge. I did the spell again but they just got even bigger. One was about to grab me but Marco pushed me out of the way, causing him to be picked up and bitten. "MARCO, NOOOO!"  
_

* * *

Marco got out of his bed and looked at the clock. It read 3:41 am. "Star was just yelling so I better go check on her."

* * *

 _"come on Star, you can think of a way to change Marco and everyone else back. think think think... Ha, I got it." I pointed my wand in the air, "HUMAN TRANSFORM TSUNAMI!" A giant tsunami of strange green ooze bombarded the zombies. They all transformed back into humans, but for a moment. This time they turned into giant monsters and jumped on Star, beating her and tearing her skin to shreds. "NOOOOOOOOOO..."_

* * *

Marco burst into Stars room to see what was going on. He looked over at Stars bed to see she was still asleep. She was tossing and turning. "Oh, she's probably just having a nightmare." Marco walked over to Star and shook her gently. Star jumped up and screamed. "AHHHH, NO DON'T EAT ME!" Star's face was drenched in tears. She scooted further away from Marco as quick as she could. "You're not the monster thing are you!?" Marco was confused, but curious. "Monster? Star?" Star got up and hugged him. "Thank god, it was just a dream!" Star was still crying, tears dripping down her face.

Marco wiped the tears away. "It's ok Star, you don't have to cry." Star squeezed him tighter. "I'm not letting go! Ever!" they looked over at the clock to see that it is 4:00 am. "Ok, well we need to get to bed," Star released Marco, "Good night Star." As Marco was about to leave the room Star grabbed him. "You, are not going anywhere." . "I'm not?" Star pulled him in closer. "I'm still a bit, shaken, from my dream so I need my boyfriend to comfort me." Star gave Marco her puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I can't say no to a perfect girl like you." They both lay down and Star wrapped around Marco. "I'm never letting go, starting now!" The two fell sleep

Star alarm went off, playing the song space unicorn. She reached over to turn it off, but Marco beat her to it. "Good morning Star. Sleep well?" Star reached in and kissed him. "Great morning, and after you came I slept like a baby."

"Ok Star, time to get ready for school." Marco stood up from the bed. "Aww, why so soon?" Marco walked over to the side if the bed Star was at and carried her out of bed. "We can't be late. Now come one Star." Marco set Star on her feet. "Ok then, you have to get out so I can change." He gave Star a quick kiss before leaving.

Marco went into his room and slipped on a pair of jeans and his usual red hoodie he always wears. He went downstairs and sat down and turned on the tv. Star walked downstairs and sat down next to him. "Hungry Star?" She glanced over at him. "Yes please." . "Waffles?" . "Waffles!" Marco got up and walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed the flour, eggs and milk he needed to make the mix. He put all of the ingredients he needed into a blender. "Ah blenders, for those who are too lazy to mix stuff themselves." He turned on the blender and mixed the contents well. After it was done he grabbed the waffle iron and plugged it in.

Marco poured the waffle mixture into the waffle iron and let it sit for 3 minutes. He grabbed two plates and put the waffles on them. "Star, come in here." Star got up and walked into the kitchen. "Are they done?" Marco handed her a plate of waffles. "Yay, thanks Marco." The two ate their wonderful waffles and made their way out the door.

On the walk to school Star was going on about her cast. "Sometimes, I forget it's even there." . "Well how could you, it's right on your arm.?" She just shrugged her shoulders. A little further down a portal opened and Ludo jumped out. "Don't worry, i'm not here to kill you this time. I'm here to ask a favor." Marco stood guard. "Speak!" . "How do I set up the game thingy?" Marco exited his fighting stance. "Look it up." Ludo walked through the portal and it closed.

"What was that about Marco?" Star looked at Marco with a lightly curious, but confused, face. "I gave him my game system for him to tell me how to wake you up from the spell he put on you." Star stopped walking and hugged Marco tightly. "Awww, you gave up your games for me. You must really love me huh?" Marco nodded. "Yes, I love you alot Star." Star pulled him in for a kiss, but it lasted longer than either expected it too. "I love you more!"

Star and Marco arrived at school and made their way to class. Ms. Skullnick walked in and began passing out papers. At first everyone thought it was a pop quiz, but it was a flier for an upcoming school dance. "Now kids this dance will be one of the biggest events of the year, so don't get too excited." The whole class cheered but when they did Ms. Skullnick shouted, "POPQUIZ!"

 **Later**

* * *

The bell rang and everyone walked out of the room. Star and Marco made their way outside quickly. On the walk back they discussed the upcoming dance.

"So Marco, who are you taking to the dance? As if I didn't already know." Marco took this opportunity to fool around with Star. "I was thinking Jackie, or maybe Brittney. Why?" Star looked a little upset. "Star come on, i'm just kidding. You know darn well i wouldn't really do that to you." Star's attitude changed from being upset to a little angry. "Marco! Not cool!" Marco put his arm around Star and pulled her in closer. "Sorry Star, I didn't know you got jealous like that."

"I'm not jealous!" Star shouted at Marco and pulled away from him. "I'm starting to regret my action." Star shunned Marco for the rest of the walk.

Once they got home Star sat on the couch. Marco went to the kitchen to grab a snack. He grabbed a poptart and sat down with Star. "Staar, you still mad?" She looked at him, then back at the tv. "Staaaar." She was trying her best not to smile. Marco began tickling her. "Staaaar! You can't be mad forever." She didn't budge. "Ok, whatever then." Marco got up and walked back into the kitchen. Star hasn't realized yet but Marco had grabbed her wand. He cast a spell for flowers and a box of heart shaped chocolates inside of a heart shaped box. He walked back to Star and he held the flowers and chocolate behind his back. "Marco, I wasn't really mad at you. I was joking."

Marco handed Star the flowers and chocolate. "I knew you weren't really mad at me. But here are some things I made with this thing." He pulled the wand out of his hoodie pocket and set it on the table. Star sat back down o the couch, Marco followed behind her. The two talked about the school dance that was on Friday, which was two days away. "So Star, about this dance..." Marco grabbed Stars hand, "Do you know how to dance?" Star got up. "Of course I do! I'm a great dancer!" Star started danceing but Marco got up and and stopped her. "No, I mean slow dance." She shook her head no.

"I can teach you, but you have to be willing to take the time to do it." She eagerly jumped up and down. "Yes yes yes, I will take the time to do it."

"Ok, but we'll do it tomorrow. Right now I just want to relax." Marco sat back down on the couch and Star plopped down next to him.

 **There's your chapter 7. It's the longest chapter so far. Leave reviews of what you think should happen next and it just might, anyways see you in the next chapter**


	8. The dance (part 2)

The bell rang and Star jumped out of her seat. She grabbed Marco and pulled him out of the room and out of the main entrance. "Whoa Star, what's the rush?" She held up her arm and pointed at it, showing him the cast. "Oh, yeah. Today's the day huh?" Star gave him an excited look. "Yes, I can't wait. So lets go." They began their walk to ECC (Echo Creek Care)

After a while Star and Marco were at the entrance, so they walked inside and went up to the front desk. "We have an appointment for Star Butterfly." The secretary searched the computer for 'Star Butterfly' and saw that she was supposed to meet Dr. Gollato at 4:15 PM. she checked the time to see it was 4:10 so she handed the two a slip and told them to go wait at room 143.

The two walked in the room and sat on the bed that was there. "You nervous Star?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Well you don't have to be, it's completely painless. They bring in a electronic saw like thing..." Star jumped up and screamed. "Saw? You said this would be painless!" Marco sat her back down and grabbed her hand. "It's a special saw that doesn't hurt you. If you want I'll have them run it on my hand to show you, sound good?" Star just nodded.

The doctor walked in carrying the saw like ma-jigger and placed it on the floor. "Ahh, you must be Star Butterfly. This thing right here will get your cast off." Marco got up and spoke to the doctor. "She thinks it might hurt her so do you mind if you turn it on and put it on my hand to show her it won't hurt a bit?" The doctor nodded. "Of course." Dr. Gollato turned on the machine and ran it on Marco's hand. "See Star, harmless." Star lightened up and was ready to get her cast off. "Ok Star, your turn." She held out her hand and Dr. Gollato cut off her cast. "All done. I'll have one of the nurses to come back and take you to the x-ray room." And with that he left.

"X-ray room, why do I have to go back there?" . "To check and see if your arm healed or if it's still broken." Star began stretching her arm and was moving it. "It feels so much better!" Marco chuckled "Now Star, your arm might be a little weak since you haven't been able to use it for a while so please, be careful or it might break again." Star looked over at him with a nervous look. "Well how long until it gets stronger?" . "About a week, so don't injure it too bad."

The nurse walked in and guided both Star and Marco to the x-ray room. She asked Marco to wait outside the door and wait for Star so he sat in the nearby chair. The nurse walked Star over to the machine and placed her hand down. "Keep still for me ok dear?" She nodded. The nurse walked over to her computer and the x-ray machine began making noises then shut off. "Ok Star, give me a moment to go over the x-rays and i'll be right with you. After about a minute Star was told her arm is no longer broken and was ready to leave.

She walked out of the room and Marco walked over to her. "So?" Marco said eagerly. "They said it wasn't broken anymore and I can leave." . "Awesome, now I can teach you to dance before Saturday." The two left and made their way home.

Marco opened the front door and gestured Star to walk in. "After you m'lady." Star giggled. "Why thank you kind sir." Star walked inside and made her way upstairs, Marco followed behind. Star walked to her doorway and pulled Marco in her room. "Ok 'Safe Kid', dance time!" And with that, Marco pulled out his phone and began playing a slow song. Marco closed the gap between them and guided Star's hands on his shoulders. "You hold your hands here and I put my hands here." Marco brought his hands down and put them on her hips "Now we sway in a gentle motion like this." Star was lost in Marco's sweet, hazel, eyes and Marco was lost in her beautiful ocean blue ones. Both were locked on each other until Star leaned in and broke what little space they had.

The two were still locked on each others lips, still dancing until Star pushed Marco back and pinned him on the wall. Marco's knees were buckling as he felt himself start to collapse, but Star helped him stand. Star opened her mouth just enough for her tongue to course through and Marco did the same. walked by and heard music playing in Stars room so she went to investigate, only to see Marco pinned to the wall by Star and Marco frenching. So she decided it was enough and interrupted them. "Ahem!"

Star pulled off of Marco and pulled him off the wall. "So, when did you two become a thing? And why was I not told?" Star was about to speak but Marco just covered her mouth. "No, I'll tell her." Marco walked over to his mom. "So, uh... Ludo put a spell on Star that put her in a coma, that's why she wouldn't wake up.." She nodded and motioned him to proceed. "So the only thing to wake her up was a kiss from someone she loved..." His mom put the pieces together. "That explains you two being together. So, why was I not told?" Star blurted out before Marco could speak, "Reasons!"

laughed a bit. "Well, you have fun then!' She walked out of the room, but popped back in for a brief moment. "But not too much fun! And I mean that one!" she left.

Star looked back at Marco. "So, could we actually dance this time?" Marco chuckled "You started it, but yes, we can." Star walked up and put her hands on his shoulders and began dancing.

* * *

 **IN LUDO'S DIMENSION**

A portal opened and Buff Frog jumped through it. "Boss, Star is in a relationship with her 'body guard'." Ludo smiled. "And I have the perfect plan. MEN, Gather around." All of Ludo's henchman gathered around him. "We need to hire, let's say, a rather 'Attractive' women to get Star's body guard away from her. And we'll get her while she's most venerable!" They all started cheering loudly. "Anyone know where to hire one?" Ludo asked

* * *

 **BACK TO EARTH (3 HOURS LATER)**

"Wow Star, you learned quick." Star leaned in and kissed him. "Well I do have this most amazing teacher!" She started giggling, and sat on her bed. "So, What now?" Marco sat down next to her. "How bout we go get some ice cream? You deserve it for nearly mastering the slow dance." Star grabbed Marcos hand and stood up. "That sounds awesome! Let's go!" and with that, they were off

The two arrived at the ice cream parlor. They found an open booth so that sat there. "You go ahead and wait here, I'll go get us the ice cream." Star just peered at him. "But you don't know what I want!" Marco chuckled. "I know exactly what you want! So please, keep our seats?" Star nodded and Marco walked to the counter.

'He's just so, so... so incredible! I'm so lucky, I've liked him for a while but he never even realized... even though I dropped some pretty serious hints. Ludo was a wakeup call for both of us. Now we can be happy together. Forever!...' Her thoughts were cut off, Marco nudged her arm. He handed Star a rainbow banana split with heart and star shaped sprinkles. "Wow, I guess you really did know what I wanted!" He smiled.

'Even his smile makes me weak. He's just so perfect!' "So Marco, what did you get?"

"A chocolate and peanut butter mix with Reeses Puffs and chunks of Hershey's chocolate!" Star's eyes widened. "Wow... That sounds delicious!" Marco got up and walked over to Star's side. "Sorry, I jut needed to be closer. Anyways, want some?" He raised his cup of infused deliciousness and offered Star some. "Only if when we finish our ice cream we can begin where we left off before your mom so rudely interrupted us."

"That sounds perfect!" So Marco handed Star a spoon and they spent their time together eating ice cream.

 **So there's official chapter 8, sorry for the long wait, but hope you enjoyed. there will be alot more going on now that Ludo has a plan. anyways i'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. The Prom

Well, here is where the 'Drama' happens. Be prepared... Anyways, hope you like it!

 **Ludo's castle**

* * *

"Well it's a shame we couldn't find a women prettier than Star!" Ludo shouted, having faith in his plan if be could find a suitable girl. "Now we need a plan B!" He pointed at bufffrog. "Go spy on them until we get a plan." With that, bufffrog opened a portal to go spy on the two. Man arm stood up, "Well how about we just capture Marco in his sleep?" Ludo turned to him and raised his staff, about to swing, but he processed the idea.

"Actually, not bad... But we still need some supplies to do it." He pointed at Manarm, "Go get indestructible rope, sleeping medicine, and duct tape!" Manarm opened a portal and jumped through it. "As for the rest of you, NINJA TRAINING TIME!"

* * *

 **Back on earth**

Star was getting on her dress for prom. "I can't wait, tonight's the night!" Marco heard her in his room across the hall. She was excited, but maybe a little too excited. She put on a bright blue dress that reached down to her ankles. She had a bright blue headband that completely matched her dress. She wore a pair of heels that were, (yep, you guessed it), bright blue. Marco knocked on Star's door. "Come in." He opened the door and walked in. Star hid in her closet, just quick enough before Marco saw her. "Star?" Marco walked over to the closet but just before he opened it, she shouted, "WAIT!?" Marco was completely confused. "What do you mean wait? I want to see you!" She creaked the door open enough to reach her arm out and motion him to sit down. "Well sit down and brace yourself."

Marco sat down and aimed his attention to the closet door. The door opened and Marco caught a glimpse of her. His mouth instantly dropped. He couldn't help but stare. "Go ahead, take it all in Marco." Marco brought himself back to 'earth' and walked over to Star. "I look like trash compared to you." The hearts on Star's cheeks grew a darker shade of red, but it wasn't noticeable because she had on makeup. "Oh quit, you're making me blush!" Marco's eyes directed towards her cheeks, but he didn't see any sign of red. "Star? Are you wearing makeup!?" Star was surprised at his sudden change in tone.

"Yeah. Why?" Marco ran to the bathroom and grabbed a small rag. He ran it under cold water and ran back into Star's room. "Wait! What are you doing!?" Marco gently grabbed Star's head and started wiping her face off with the rag. "Marco, quit!" Marco peered down and Star and gave her an angry look. "You're too beautiful for makeup! You look WAY better without it!"

"Oh yeah, well..." She was about to say something rude, but she looked up at Marco with her kind eyes. Star was going to respond but she was silenced by Marco. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. But you don't need to put on stuff like makeup or lipstick. You're you, that's what makes you perfect, not this." He said, holding up the makeup container. Star just gave him a sweet, sincere smile. "Now please, can I wipe the rest of the makeup off?" Star nodded and Marco lifted the rag, ridding the makeup on her face.

"Ok, all done Star. Now I want you to promise me something." Star wrapped her arms around him. "And what's that?" They got closer, lips almost touching. "Don't ever wear makeup again." Star closed in and kissed him. she broke the kiss after a few seconds to respond to him. "I promise. Now what time was prom?" Marco looked over at Star's clock. It read 6:22. "It doesn't start until 7, so we have a little time before we have to leave."

* * *

 **Ludo's Castle**

"NO NO NO, You idiots are terrible! You know what? I'll just take Bufffrog with me, he seems to be the only 'stealthy' one!" All of Ludo's minions walked back into the castle. Bufffrog came through a portal near the entrance.

"Sir, it seems to be an important day for Star." Ludo peered over at him. "Why?" Bufffrog handed him a photo of Star and Marco in their 'formal' wear. "What's the occasion?"

"I heard Star say something about 'prom'. Ludo began walking in his castle. "Well then they might be tired after tonight. Come back after they go to sleep!" Bufffrog opened a portal and jumped through.

* * *

 **Earth**

"Come on Star, we're gonna be late!" Marco was shouting at Star through her bedroom door. "COMING!" Star opened the door and the two walked downstairs. "My mom said she would give us a ride." She nudged him. "Awesome! Now we wont have to walk."

Marco opened the cr door for Star and motioned her to get in. "Thanks Marco."

"You're welcome." He closed the door and walked over to the other side and got in. "You ready Star?" She scooted closer to him. "As ready as I'll ever be." shifted the car into drive and left.

 **10 minutes later**

"Ok you two, have fun! But remember, not too much fun." Marco looked over at his mom. "Ok Mom, be here by 10 to pick us up." At that moment she set an alarm on her phone. "Ok niños, Bye." Star and Marco waved as she drove off.

Just then Brittney Wong showed up in a limo. "Ew! Star Butterface is here!" Both Star and Marco rolled their eyes. "Don't ruin prom or I'll sue you!" And with that Brittney walked off. "She's such a jerk to you! just once I'd like to..." He was cut off by Star. "Marco, don't worry about it. She'll get what's coming to her." Star smiled, as if she planned something. "Well don't let it get out of hand then." Star leaned up and kissed him. "Ok 'Safe Kid', Let's dance. So the two went inside and enjoyed their time.

It was now 9:00 pm and they played a slow song. Star's eyes widened as she grabbed Marco and pulled him on the dance floor. "I thought they would never play a slow song! Now we can show off our awesome slowdance skills!" Marco chuckled. "Ok Star, Lets dance."

The two danced for what seemed like hours."OK everyone! It's time!" A voice was heard from the stage. Star turned over to Marco. "Time for what?"

"Listen and he might tell you." So they directed their attention towards the man on the stage. "Time for prom king and queen!" Just then Marco checked the time on his watch. "Time to go Star. It's 10:08." Star grabbed Marco's arm and they walked outside. just then Marco's Mom pulled up. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yes, lots of fun." Star said giggling. Marco opened the door for her and he got in on the other side. "I'm glad to hear that. I have dinner cooking so I hope you two are hungry." Star nodded her head as drove off.

.

They finished their dinner so they decided to go to bed. But just before they reached the stairs, Mr and stopped them. "Wait! I want a picture of you two before you change!" snapped a photo and said they could go on so the two walked upstairs.

Marco went in Star's room for a bit just to talk to her for a while before he went into his own room. "So did you have a great night Star?" She nodded excitedly. "Yes, definitely!" Marco walked over to the window to take a look outside, but he saw something very unexpected. "Uhhh..." Star sat up from her bed. "What?" Marco opened her curtains to reveal bufffrog sitting on a tree spying through the window.

"WHAT?" Star shot a fiery blast out the window but he jumped through a portal before it hit him. "Star?"

"What?" He raised his eyebrow. "I don't want you to sleep in your room tonight..." Star closed her curtains. "Why not?" Marco pointed out the window. "Well what if they're planning to take you, or me? I don't want that to happen." But little did they know, that was their plan.

"Ok Marco... But save a spot in your bed for me." Marco nodded. "Go ahead and make that spot. I need to change real quick."

"Me too. See you in a minute then." Marco hugged Star before walking out of her room.

Marco changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. He doesn't usually wear shirts while sleeping because he claims it's too hot when he sleeps. Star walked in Marco's room wearing a formal night gown. She set her wand on the table next to Marco's bed and laid down next to him. She scooted closer to Marco and snuggled against him. Marco wrapped his arms around her and scooted a little closer. "I love you Star." She kissed him softly before answering back, "I love you too." And the two went to bed.

* * *

 **With Ludo**

"YOU! STUPID! IDIOT! You ruined my plan!" Bufffrog tried to plead with him. "But sir, I..." . "NO BUTS! Just, get away from me before I kill you."

 **I would have updated 2 days ago but I can't sleep. I've been cursed with insomnia... Took everything i had to finish this chapter because I haven't slept in 4 days! Anyways hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter! (probably 4-5 days)**


	10. The tragedy

This _scene follows up from the last chapter._

Star woke up in the middle of the night when she heard noises coming through the hallway. She got up to investigate but no one was around. So she went into the kitchen to grab a quick snack.

"Hurry while she's not here." Ludo said quietly outside Marco's bedroom window. Buff frog opened the window and taped Marco's mouth closed. Lucky for them he didn't wake up. Man arm came in through the windows and grabbed Marco, tying him up with the rope. They carried him out the window and into a portal.

Star came back from the kitchen to see that Marco wasn't there. "Maybe he went to the bathroom?" She walked over to the bathroom door, but the door was open and no one was there. "Marco!" She started searching everywhere but couldn't find him. "MARCO!" Mrs. Diaz woke up and walked out of her room. "Star, could you be a little more quiet please?"

"Marco is gone!"

 **Sorry for the super short chapter but I've been ultra busy. The next chapter will be 3 thousand words or more or I wont post it. Can't say when but it will be before 14 days. See ya in the next chapter**


	11. The Great Battle (Part 1)

Ludo came out of the portal to be inside his castle. Bearicorn shouted, ""Master is back!" Everyone gathered around, Ludo, Man arm, and Buff frog. "Men." All of Ludo's minions stared at him in acknowledgement. "WE GOT THE BOY!" Cheers were heard throughout the whole castle. "Bearicorn." Bearicorn walked up to Ludo. "Yes master?"

"Take the boy to the dungeon." Man arm handed Marco to Bearicorn. He walked down the main hall of the castle, down the stairs and into the dungeon room. He threw Marco in an open cell and closed the door. "Have fun rotting in here until Master finds out what to do with you." He locked the cell door with a key he had in his pocket and walked off.

" _Great. Just great. I'm trapped in rope, My mouth is taped shut, and I'm locked in a cell..."_ Marco thought. He wiggled himself to where he was sitting up. " _There's gotta be a way to free myself."_ He looked around and saw nothing. " _I hope Star is ok at least!"_

* * *

 **Diaz household**

"What am I gonna do!" Star said, pacing back and forth across the kitchen. She and Marco's mother had tears running down their faces, though Star had alot more. "Marco might be tortured... OR WORSE!" looked at her with a serious face. "Ludo might kill him Mrs. Diaz!" Both started to cry again until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Qué pasa?" (What's the matter) Mr. Diaz asked. Star planted her head on the table and started sobbing harder. Mrs. Diaz walked over to Star and patted her back to try and comfort her. "Our little boy was kidnapped!" Mr. Diaz stood there in shock. His face got completely red and you could tell he was furious. "Ludo took him. I know where he is but I can't fight them off without Marco."

Mr. Diaz ran outside and into his shed. He grabbed his trusty Remington pump action shotgun loaded with 12 gauge buckshot. He also grabbed a full case of buckshot ammunition because he knew it was going to be needed. He charged back inside with his gun in hand. "Star honey! It's hunting season." He cocked his gun. Star and Mrs. Diaz looked at him with wide eyes. "I can't let you risk your life Mr. Diaz." He hushed Star. "He's got my boy! You have a wand! And one shot with this from the chest up is pretty much an instant kill! I think we can take em!" She let out a sigh. "Fine. Let me go get my scissors." Star walked upstairs to retrieve the scissors.

She came back down with them in hand. "Be careful the both of you!"

* * *

 **Ludo's castle**

"Be prepared men! Star Butterfly should be here soon! Are all the traps ready!?"

"Yes master, They are all set!" Ludo gave a devilish smile. "Good! Today's the day I finally get my hands on the Butterfly heirloom!" Once again, you could hear loud cheering throughout the entire castle. Even Marco heard the cheering. " _Oh no!"_ Is all he thought.

 **...**

About 5 minutes passed by, Star and Mr. Diaz made their way to the main entrance without setting off the alarm system or being spotted by guards. "This is it. Are you ready?" Mr. Diaz raised his gun. "I think the question is, are they ready?" Star nodded and waved him to stand back. "ULTRA SUPREME DOOR DESTROYER!" within seconds Ludo's castle door completely vanished. "Ludo was in the main hall with all of his minions gathered near. "We've been expecting you Star! What took you so long?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOY! Ludo gave a disgusted look. "Ah, who's that!?"

"This is Marco's dad. And trust me, you won''t like him right now." Ludo snarled at her. "ATAAAAAACK!" Every one of Ludo's henchmen charged at Star and Mr. Diaz. "Well here's where the fun starts!"

 **I guess Mr. Diaz's last sentence was a lie. The fun will start next chapter unfortunately. Anyways reviews are always appreciated and any ideas you have will be even more. Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as I planned but the next one might have to make me change the maturity rating. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	12. The Great Battle (End)

**I deleted chapter 8, which wasn't really a chapter, then updated the story. So if you thought that chapter 11 was the same one then go back and read it. Anyways to you that are currently updated with the story, read on!**

Dear Beard was the first to lunge at the two. Mr. Diaz shot him, sending him flying backwards as pieces of him stained the monsters behind him. "I didn't know it was hunting season!?" (I have the best one liners... I just do) "WHAT IS THIS DARK MAGIC!" Ludo shouted. Seeing that Dear Beard was just killed by the weapon that Ludo has never seen before. "It's called revenge!" Mr. Diaz shouted back.

Star was on the other side of the hall blasting the monsters that were coming her way. Mr. Diaz was doing the same, but unlike Star, he was actually killing the beasts.

Lobster claws was the next to pounce, but was quickly shot in the torso by Mr. Diaz. A group of them piled over him. He quickly shot two of them, but was over powered. They took the gun from him and threw him in the air. Buff Frog raised the gun in the air to shoot him, but was quickly blasted by a narwhal thanks to Star.

Mr. Diaz hit the floor hard. He slowly got up but was quickly taken right back down. Spike Balls emerged from the crowd and swung at him, but Star put a shield up that was quickly destroyed after Spike Balls hit it.

"Mr. Diaz! Run!" Star shouted. He tried to get up, but failed. "I-I can't." Star eyes widened in fear. Mr. Diaz couldn't move, so Star had to think up something. And fast. "SYRUP TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE!" She raised into the air and her wand Started to glow.

A huge wave of syrup engulfed the entire hall. This bought Star a little bit of time. She looked over at Mr. Diaz, but he wasn't moving. She ran up to him and tried to pick him up, but he was limp. Star checked for a pulse, but...

Mr. Diaz had a pulse, but it was slow. She opened a portal and dragged him in it. "Mrs. Diaz!' She shouted. "He needs a doctor! I'll be back!" She went through the portal and began fighting off Ludo's men once more.

"TURBO NUCLEAR BUTTERFLY BLAST!" Everyone Started screaming. "NOT AGAIN!" Ludo shouted in fear. A huge nuclear shockwave filled the whole room and Ludo's henchman were defeated. Star ran up to Ludo and grabbed him, shaking him violently.

"WHERE'S MARCO!" She said with an extremely angry tone in her voice. "He's- He's in the dungeon."He said weakly, coughing after the sentence. She threw him to the ground and ran around his whole castle before finally finding the dungeon. She searched the first few cells and instantly found him. "MARCO!"

She blasted open the cell door and ran up to him. He was still tied up so she used her magic so break the rope. "Jelly bean rope exchanger!" She blasted the rope and it turned into jelly beans. She pulled the tape off of his mouth and helped him up.

She pulled him in and kissed him. "I'm glad you're okay!" She said, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks for saving me Star." They both smiled and kissed again. Star opened a portal and they jumped through.

Now, back home, Star remembered about Mr. Diaz. She ran to the window and saw that the car was no longer there. "Marco! We gotta go to the hospital... NOW!" He looked at her confused. "I'll tell you on the jog there, let's go!" The two bolted out the door.

...

Minutes later, they arrived at ECC. Marco was caught up on his dads condition so they ran to the front desk. "We need to see Juan Diaz!" (I named him Juan... He looks like a Juan to me) The secretary checked the computer for Juan Diaz. "Room 23." They both ran to the room.

"Marco burst through the door, Star close behind. They saw Mr. Diaz laying on a bed. The monitor had his heartbeat on, so he was alive. "Mrs. Diaz was sitting in a chair near the bed, crying. "Mom!" Marco shouted, running up to her and hugging her.

"He's in a coma." She said quietly. "They don't know how long until he wakes up." Marco began softly crying. Star slowly walked up to Marco and hugged him. "I hope he's ok." Star said with a shaky voice. She herself was on the verge of tears. Even though he wasn't her parent, she still cared for him.

 **Next chapter may be the last unfortunately... It's about time to ring this one up. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll see you in the next chapter**


	13. The Misunderstanding

(Witt

by his dads side for what seemed like an eternity to him. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours. He just sat there, waiting. Hoping his father would wake up soon.

Star walked in and over to Marco. She pulled over a chair and sat down. "Marco... This is all my fault. I'm sorry." She tilted her head down, avoiding eye contact. "He wanted to help... I- I tried to tell him it was dangerous, but... He insisted on helping get you back." She looked up at Marco, who had his face buried in his hands. "So, I let him come with me. Now..."

Marco raised his head from his hands. "You... You l- let him come with you?" Star slowly nodded. "Why!? He can't fight like us! What were you thinking!?"

Star began crying. "I'm sor-"

"NO! YOU could have prevented this! Though you let him go anyway!?" Marco's cheeks glistened from the light reflected his tears.

"Just... Just get away from me!"

Star wiped her face and stood up. She slowly walked away and out of the room.

Marco burried his face into his hand again and started sobbing.

(With Star)

"Marco hates me now! He's gonna break up with me!" She thought as she pursued her journey back to the Diaz residence. "Why did I let him go with me? I knew he would get hurt, but I let him anyway... What's wrong with me!?"

She was met with the front door but before she walked in, a portal opened.

"Star Butterfly! I'm here for the wand!" Star let out a sigh. "Whatever..." She raised her wand before blasting the two headed monster with narwhals. He flew backwards, landing on Ludo.

Spike balls rushed in and swung at Star, narrowly missing her. Star cast a sheild over herself that was nearly unbreakable. She dropped to her knees and started crying.

"Uhh, Star?" Ludo looked confused. "I...I can't... Can you come back later?" Ludo raised his staff. "of course we can... NOT! GET HER!" Ludo's army began charging at once, hitting the shield all together, making a small crack that was barely visible.

Star started to panic. she basically trapped herself.

They began to charge at Star again. After they hit the magic shield, a line was now completely visible across it.

"YES! A fee more times should do it! CHARGE!" Ludo shouted as they began rushing towards Star once more.

Ludo's army made contact with the shield again and this time it shatter, but still stood in one place.

"ONCE MORE! CHARGE!" Ludo's minions got ready to charge one last time, but a portal opened, releasing a fireball the crashed in front of the whole army. The blast made a huge impact radius, knocking them all back.

A mysterious figure emerged from the portal and took a fighting stance. "GET UP! YOU CAN'T LET SOME LOSER GET IN THR WAY! GET HIM!" Ludo's henchmen shot up from the ground and rushed towards the figure.

The figure stepped out of the way at the last second, causing Buff Frog and Giraffe to fall. He threw an elbow and nailed Spike Balls in the gut, causing him to kneel in pain.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU USELESS PIECES OF GARBAGE!" Ludo shouted from the sidelines. The figure threw another fireball and aimed it at Ludo, causing Ludo to fly a good 10 yards.

Man Arm snuck up from behind to get the upper hand, but failed to the figure throwing him over his shoulder. Man Arm quickly got up and began throwing stones relentlessly, by they were all dodged. The figure jumped up and kicked Man Arm in the face, knocking him one the ground. Man arm refused to stay down, he got back up and threw a kick at the figure. The figure caught the kick and swung Man Arm in a circle before throwing him clear across the yard. Man Arm stayed down this time.

Spike Balls raised from the ground and walked up to the figure. He raised his arm and swung it towards the ground. The figure rolled out of the way and missed his attack, who's spike ball got stuck in the ground. The figure climbed his arm and ran up it, kicking him in the head and back flipping to the ground, landing on his feet.

"Anyone else?" The figure asked. The only response he got was groans of pain throughout the fight scene.

Ludo slowly raised from the ground and opened a portal. "Get... In..." Ludo slowly breathed. No reason he was exhausted, he was only hit with one attack.

Ludo's army retreated through the portal and left the scene. Star blasted her shield away.

The figure walked over to Star and helped her up. "Th-thank you!" Star said as she pulled him into a hug.

(With Marco)

"Maybe I was a little too harsh to Star. My dad can get a little carried away at moments." Marco though while walking down the street. "I'll talk to her later about it."

Marco turned the street corner and saw Star with a mysterious man intertwined in a hug.

"N-n... St..." Marco felt tears in his eyes. "Star?" He said softly, just barely loud enough for Star to hear. She looked over to see Marco, who was completely in shock. Marco turned the other direction and quickly walked away.

So, what did you guys think? Next chapter will be posted in a few days. Reviews are appreciated and ideas even more. See ya in the next chapter


	14. The Breakup

just let me begin with saying that this was originally part of the last chapter, but I parted it into this one to keep it going. I want to end this story but I have to find an ending to do so... enjoy!

* * *

Star released the mysterious man. "I'll return later princess." He said as he opened a portal and left.

Star began jogging in the direction Marco headed too. "Marco!" She shouted, hoping he'd respond, but he didn't.

She searched, and searched, but there was no luck. "I keep 'Star-ing' up everything! Where is he!?"

Star continued her searching, but couldn't find Marco. It was getting dark, so she decided to just go home, if it still was her home after the recent incidents.

Star was met with a dark ally. "Maybe this is a shortcut?" She said to herself. She began walking, but started slowly regretting walking down the dark ally.

"Man its dark." She whispered to herself. Just then, she heard rustling in the bushes. The rustling got louder so Star darted off in the direction towards the end of the ally. While she was running, a squirrel hopped out of the small shrub. Star didn't notice, she was too scared to look back.

Finally she reached the end of the ally. "Phew! I thought I was a gonner." She wiped her forehead with her arm and ridded whatever sweat was there after her run. "Well, I guess I should get 'home'."

(With Marco)

Marco had climbed a tree not long after he heard Star calling his name. He watched her jog by, completely ignorant of his tree climbing actions.

It was dark outside. the only 'good' source if light was from the few street lamps.

Marco just sat there, hugging his knees. "S-she's cheating..." He felt his eyes water once more as brought up the mental image of Star and some guy hugging her.

"Why?" A few tears escaped and ran down his face. "Why couldn't she tell me it wasn't working out between us?" He wiped the tears away from his face with his sleeve.

"I guess... Maybe... We should just move on." He said as he began slowly climbing down the tree. Once at the bottom, Marco started walking home.

(With Star)

"I think Marco thinks I'm cheating on him." Mrs. Diaz spat out her coffee and set the mug on the counter. "Now why on earth would he think that!" Star began nervously laughing.

"Weeeell, you see, Ludo attacked so I made and I was surrounded while in a shield I made. Another portal opened and a mysterious man jumped out and sent Ludo back to his dimension. So in return I hugged him, but Marco happened to walk by and see, then he left in the other direction. I haven't seen him since."

Mrs. Diaz put her hand on Star's shoulder. "I think Marco would understand. Don't get too worried." Star smiled. "Thanks. I hope he really will understand."

(With Marco)

"Gosh... What how do I tell her." He was pacing in his front yard, lost in his thought. "She's cheating. I'm not the one to be sympathetic! She is! I'll just be straight forward!"

Marco walked in the door only to see Star and his Mother having a conversation. "Star, a word!" He said, pointing upstairs. He quickly made his way up the stairs, Star not too far behind.

Marco walked into his room and waited for her to walk in, then he closed the door. Star opened her mouth to say something but was quickly shushed by Marco putting his hand over her mouth.

"Save it! Listen, and listen good!" Marco lowered his hand and faced away from her. "Sorry, I don't want to be too rude but..." He turned back to look her in the eyes. "I... Don't think its working out."

Star closed her eyes. Marco could see a drop of water slowly fall down her face. She opened the door and ran into her room, grabbing a few things before bolting downstairs and out the front door.

Marco just stood there. "It wasn't my fault... It was hers."

* * *

Well there's this chapter. You thought something different was to happen? Nope, you were wrong. At least this isn't the last chapter, for I have more in store. Stay tuned!


	15. The Regret

Here it is, sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be the last. Its about time to come to an end. Not much to really say here but, enjoy...

P.S: This chapter is in first person. it'll swap between Star and Marco from time to time.

* * *

(With Star)

I grabbed my dimensional scissors from my room after Marco, broke up with me... I still can't believe it. He didn't even let me explain. We both are over reacting, but I need to show him. Show him I'm not cheating.

I ran downstairs and out the door, and I swore I heard Mrs. Diaz spit out her coffee again. "Gosh, what dimension was that guy from?"

I jogged to mine and Marco's secret hangout place. It wasn't too far away. a 5 minute jog, give or take. I sat on the bench we had put up.

I remember him shooting fireballs, so maybe he was from the underworld. A slight chill ran down my spine. That was where Tom lived. "I really don't want to deal with him..." Just then, Star heard footsteps creeping up from behind her.

"Why not? Don't you love me anymore?" Tom said. I sighed. "What do you want!" I screamed. He defensively held his hands in the air and took a few steps back.

"Is that how you should be treating your savior?" My eyes shot open wide. "You...wh..h... Was the... the guy?" I said, fumbling my words. "Of course I was. Who else do you think just 'Magically' appeared?"

"Just... Go away!" Tom smirked at me. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere.." He said as be grabbed me, causing me to drop my wand and dimensional. I guess he didn't see it. Tom opened and portal and jumped through it, carrying me with him.

(With Marco)

I sat in my room for a while. I feel really bad about what happened. "Hope she's ok, I don't want her to get hurt." I thought.

I slowly got up from my bed and walked downstairs. My mom was sitting on the couch, clearly mad, but I have no clue what about, so I shrugged it off as I sat down next to her.

As I sat on the couch, my mom quickly got up and walked away. "Was it something I did?" I asked. "Of course it is! Why did Star storm out the door a little while ago!?"

"Um, I may have broken up with her..." My mom walked up to me and smacked me. "Ow... Why!?" She gave me the death stare. Yes the death stare. Every mom has 'the' stare, but I'm not sure why she gave me the stare.

"You broke up with her because she cheated right?" I slowly nodded. "She didn't. Star told me what happened. she was attack and he SAVED her! Then you saw... I bet you didn't even bother to ask why she was hugging him, did you!?"

As I heard what my mom said, my heart sank. "N-no. I didn't..." My mom dragged me up and pushed me towards the door. "This girl is the best thing that has ever happened to us... to you. Go find her and fix this." I nodded as I walked out the door.

(With Star)

Tom ended up concealing me in this fire cage/cell things. At least I can move my arms and legs, and have a little walk room. "You'll never get away with this Tom. Marc..." I stopped. "What? Is your 'boyfriend' Marco going to save you? Cause last I checked, you two weren't a thing... Heck, seemed like he didn't want to see you again." I dropped down and leaned against the edge of the cage. There was a magic seal on it, so it didn't burn me.

"What's wrong Starship? He doesn't want you anymore, so why should you want him?" Anger filled through me as I sat there. "What did I do to deserve this!?" I shouted. "You fell for the wrong guy. If you stayed with m..." I cut him off

"With you! I don't care if you were the riches person alive, I don't care if you were the most handsome person alive, I don't care if you were the strongest person alive, I will NEVER love you... I just want Marco back..." I yelled as the aggression left me. Again, I was filled with sadness.

"Ok, first if all, I am the richest person alive." He said pointing towards his treasure room. it was a huge room, the size of the castle I lived in, and was completely full of gold bars. "And second, why would you never love me? I can give you anything you could ever want."

I slowly drooped my head down. "All I want... Is Marco..."

(With Marco)

"I've checked the park, I checked school, went to StarFan's house, Jackie's house, and still no sign of her..." I said to myself. "Where else is there t... Our secret hangout zone!" I quickly sprinted towards the entrance to our secret place. We usually come here to just, hang out alone.

I looked around and saw a burned shrub, still red from the heat. "Fire?" I looked down by the bench and saw... "No!.." I picked up her scissors and wand. "She would never leave these behind, ever... "STAR!" I shouted. No response

"STAAAAR!" I shouted again. still no response.

"Oh No!" is all I thought.

I investigated further and saw... "No..." I crouched down to get a clear look. "NO!" I quickly took the scissors and cut open a portal to the Underworld, and slowly stepped through it.

Well, here I am, at the entrance to the great, massive castle. It was at least 15 stories high, enough space for 20 families, and some.

"Don't worry Star... I'll save you! I promise!"

* * *

So, I kinda already have the next chapter planned in my head, but it might not be posted until I perfect it. After all, it is the last chapter... Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one, reviews are much appreciated. And for one last time, I'll see you next chapter!


	16. The End

Super sorry for taking extremely long to post this chapter. There are a few reasons:

1.) I was stumped on how to make this last chapter enjoyable. I know I said I had a few ideas, but I wasn't really feeling them.

2.) I procrastinated, a lot... I'm sorry, but I did.

3.) I may have sorta broke my PC so I couldn't post it even if I wanted to.

Anyways, to those of you who stuck out this far and made it to the end. I greatly appreciate it! Thanks for all the support! And without further delay... Here, is the last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

(With Marco - third person)

Marco blasted the door open using Star's wand. Anger in his eyes, he took out the few guards in the main hall with ease. More guards rushed from the upper levels, wielding axes and swords. "INTRUDER! GET HIM!" One of the men shouted.

Then they charged.

Marco held the wand high as it started to glow. "Flaming confetti deathstrike!" The wand expelled baseball sized confetti strands the exploded the guards on impact. However, one was able to dodge the confetti balls and swung his axe at Marco. He barely moved out of the way in time, countering with a kick to the gut.

Marco grabbed the guard, and made him look his way. "Go tell Tom he's a dead man!" The guard nodded and ran away screaming.

* * *

(With Star - first person)

I wiped my eyes from the tears that had escaped. I felt like just giving up to Tom and agreeing to marry him. It'd be better than this cage. In fact, I will give up...

"Tom!" I screamed. He entered the room short after.

"Yes?" He looked at me with a smile. I just rolled my eyes. "I... I guess" I was cut off by one of the guards screaming down the hallway.

"MASTER TOM!" Tom's peered across his shoulder. "WHAT!" Tom shouted back. The guard looked at him with fear. "There's a red hooded boy in the lower levels your majesty! He's taking out the guards!"

Knowing exactly who it was,  
I smiled in relief. "Mrs. Diaz must've told him." I muttered to myself.

Flames rose from Tom as his body grew taller and more beast like. "Go stop him you idiot!" He screeched in his demonic voice. The guard fled in terror.

"Now... What was it you wanted?" Tom asked me. Everything back to normal like nothing even happened. Even his smile showed again. "Uhh... Nothing!"

"Well if you need anything, just ask." I nodded and he walked away.

'Be careful Marco.' I whispered.

* * *

(With Marco - first person)

I'm only a few floors away from the top of the castle. An arrow shot at me, luckily it missed. I looked around, but couldn't find the shooter, so I continued my journey upwards.

"One floor to go." I breathed out in relief. But just before I made way to the final staircase, a group of guards charged through the wall. Not being in any sort of mood to deal with them, I just poofed them out of existence.

I made my way back to the stairs and charged upwards.

(With Star - first person)

As I sat against the cage, I couldn't help but notice the footsteps coming from the stairway. "It's probably Tom..." I thought to myself, so I lay down and close my eyes.

"Star! Star!" I heard from across the hall. "M- Marco!?" I looked through the cage bars and saw Marco running towards me.

"Here, take this and get out of here! I'm gonna go make sure Tom isn't a threat to us anymore!" I gave him a blank stare. "No! Are you crazy!? I won't let you fight him alone!''

"Then I won't let you out until he's dead!" He shouted just before handing me my wand. "MARCO! YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME!" Marco turned the other direction and began running. "MAAARRRCOOOO!"

* * *

(With Marco - third person)

Marco ran further and further down the hall until he reached a dead end. "Where are you Tom!?" Marco shouted. He only got laughter in response. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish..." Tom responded, appearing from the ground. Fire erupting as he transformed into his demonic form.

"This is the last straw Tom! I won't have you bothering us anymore!" Marco spat out. Tom began laughing. "You think you can get rid of me? I am a demon! I am an extremely powerful being, and you're just a pethetic, useless human!"

"Then let's settle it, right here, right now!" Marco shouted. Tom smirked. "So be it..."

Tom's flames grew bigger and brighter as Marco charged the wand. Intensity filled the room every second.

Tom's fire grew to its maximum, and rushed at Marco. Marco closed his eyes, ready to return the attack. "For you Star..."

* * *

(With Star - third person)

An explosion was heard down the far hallway. Star shot up from the floor, still enclosed in the cell. "MARCO!" She shouted. "Please don't die Marco... Please. I can't imagine life without you, I can't imagine doing anything without you... Please please please... Please be ok" Tears began streaming down her face.

Star eventually cried herself to sleep.

(With Star 6 hours later - first person)

I woke up, on grass? Grass!? I got up and looked in front of me to see the... the Diaz house. The last thing I remember was being in the cell, how'd I get here? My eyes widened is shock as I remembered Marco.

"Marco!" I shouted. searching around me. Then I saw him. I quickly got up and ran towards him, lying on the ground.

"Marco..." I said, shaking him. No response

"Marco!" I started shaking harder, hoping he'd wake up.

Marco groaned. "Five more minutes..."

I burst with joy. "MARCO!" I jumped on him, choking him with hugs. Marco's eyes shot open. "I'm alive... I'M ALIVE!"

"Marco! I'm so glad you're ok!" I pulled away from him and smacked him. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"That was for keeping me in that cage!" I leaned in closer and kissed him. "And that?" He asked me. "That, was for getting me and you out safe."

"Wait, where's my wand?" I asked. We both looked around to see Mrs. Diaz holding my wand, and Mr. Diaz standing right beside her.

"Kids! We're so glad you made it home in one piece!" Marco and I jumped up and ran into his parents arms. Our group hug lasted a good minute, then we released.

Mrs. Diaz shot a glare at Marco, and Marco turned towards me. "Star, about being rude and breaking up with you..." I shushed him. "It's ok Marco. I forgive you."

"I love you Star." I pulled him into a kiss. Not long after, I pulled away. "I love you too Marco." We both smiled at each other before we all walked back into the house.

THE END

hope you all enjoyed! And to those who stuck out through it all, I greatly appreciate it. I know it may not have been the best, I'll say that, but it was fun. And fun is good.

yebadebyebyabdba, THATS ALL FOLKS!


End file.
